The present invention relates to systems for print-ing documents, comprising a coded magnetic printing.
More particularly, the invention, relates to machines used to automatically print cheques, allowing to write on a first surface of the cheque, on the one hand, directly readable information corresponding for example to the amount of a transaction and to its date and, on the other, in the form of magnetically readable coded characters, for example CMC7 characters, additional information concerning the amount of the cheque to enable identification by magnetic reading during processing of the cheque by the bank. This coded information is generally achieved by means of a roller bearing the characters or codes to be printed that can be pressed on the cheque with interposition of a magnetic ink ribbon. The roller is generally called post-marking roller because, conventionally, the magnetic coded mark was carried out once the cheque was filled in. Means are also provided for forming on the second surface, or back surface, of the cheque an endorsement for identifying the recipient.
In such machines, it is necessary to provide, as will be seen later on, the displacement of the printing head, the displacement of the cheque, the rotation of the post-marking roller and the running of the ink ribbon.
Each of these four movements has to be controlled in a determined way during definite operation phases of the machine. Therefore, a priori, four motors must be provided, for example, stepping motors.